To Save It All
by Desir
Summary: Hikari, son of Miaka and Taka is about to turn 15. But on that day, Suzaku, appears suddenly, leaving behind the book of the Universe of the Four Gods. Once again, someone must enter the book and the Suzaku Seven must reunite again.


Summary  
It's been 15 years since the book of the Universe of the Four Gods was sealed away, never to be read again. And Hikari, son of Miaka and Taka is about to turn 15. But on that day, Suzaku, the god of the south, appears sudenly, leaving behind the book of the Universe of the Four Gods. It seems to be that once again, someone must enter the book and go to Konan and the Suzaku Seven must reunite again.

Chapter One: The Dream of Destruction

_The sky had turned a deep purple and winds swriled in every direction. Black lightning struck the ground, destroying much of the land. The empire of Konon was being destroyed before the eyes of the Preistess of Suzaku. He eyes flooded with tears as she watched the destructon. Many innocent people had died and she had blamed herself. She screamed out to the skies and one of her warriors, no, one of her friends, and grabbed her to pull her to saftey along with the rest of the Suzaku Seven. And not far behind them stood a 15-year-old, who stood and stared in shock as the world he had only begun to know was being destroyed._

"Hikari! Hikari, get up or you'll be late for school!"

Miaka stood at the bottom of the staircase with her hands on her hips. Her appearance showed the 15 years, but she was still as beautiful as the day Taka married her. He hair was still long and it's beautful borwn color. It was tied back in a pony tail with strands of hair hanging in her face. She still had her slim figure, but her body looked more mature. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a red long-sleeved T-shirt with a peach colored apron on over that.

"Come on, Hikari!" she exclaimed.

Hikari sat up and ran his fingers through his deep blue hair that was exactly like his father's.

"What was that dream about?" Hikari asked himself. He thought back and shut his eyes, watching as the dream replayed in his head over and over again. What could it have meant? In that dream, the woman who was crying, the Preistess of Suzaku, was his own mother, Miaka. He saw his father, Taka, and six other people that were called the Suzaku Seven. But what did this all mean? From the day he was born, his parents had told them the story of the Universe of the Four Gods and all about the Preistess of Suzaku and her friends and warriors. But it had always been just a story, right?

"Hikari!" Miaka called again, "Hurry or you're going to miss breakfast!"

Hikari stood up and put on his school uniform. He then put hsi books in his bag and headed downstairs. Miaka smiled at him when he walked out of his room. "Well, it's about time. You really can sleep, you know?"

He smiled back at his mom. "Yeah," he said. He sniffed the air. "You make something new, mom? It smells great!"

Miaka smiled. "Yep! But It's my little secret, so you'll have to wait to find out what it is."

Miaka and Hakiari walked into the kitchen. Taka sat at the table already devouring the food on his plate. He still looked the same, but much taller and the obvious age difference. He swalowed and smiled at Miaka. "This is great, Miaka!" he said.

Miaka smiled and giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

Taka smiled and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I remember when you couldn't cook if your life depended on it."

Miaka replied in the same tone. "What are you talking about? I've been able to cook since I was a little child!"

Hikari smiled at his parents. They got along so well. he had never seen them cry or even sad and they never argued. It was perfect.

After they all finished breakfast, Hikari got ready to go to school. He sat in the foyer and put on his shoes. Taka came in and sat down next to him. "The car's not working right so I'm walking today. Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Sure." Hikari said smiling.

Hikari and Taka walked through the streets towards the school. Hikari wanted to tell his dad about his dream, but wasn't sure how to word it. After a few moments, he was able to put his thoughts into words.

"Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?" Hikari asked.

Taka noticed Hikari's serious tone and payed close attention. "Sure, go ahead."

"The story about the Universe of the Four Gods and the Preistess of Suzaku, is it really just a story, or did that really happen?" Hikari asked staring at the ground.

Taka was shocked. "Where did you get that idea?" he asked.

Hikari turned and walked towards the school. "No where, I was just curious." He smiled and waved to his dad. "See you tonight." he said before turning and walking towards his friends.

Taka stood and watched him until he walked into the building. He ran his fingers through his hair and continued walking. When he got to work, he immediatly picked up the phone on his desk.

"Miaka," he said. "It's Hikari."

End of Chapter One

Well, this is the first Fushigi Yugi fic that I've ever written. And I'm a little nervous about it. So I want to know what you think of the first chapter before I post the second one. If I can get 10 good reviews by next week (April 16) I'll keep writing. Please R&R!


End file.
